The Dead Teach the Living
by Purplme123123
Summary: A deep red crimson blood bathed the room from corner to corner. It was a gruesome death that was clear. Whoever had done this loved to have control over their victims before… and even after death. 'The Dead Teach the Living' OC x BB
1. Mission Accomplished

**A/N So here it is! My Death Note Fan fiction Unfortunately .. the first chapter has a little more action scenes than i probably should have added in there... don't worry though the next chapter is more slow paced. c: Hope you like it and please review. **

* * *

**The Dead Teach the Living**

_A deep red crimson blood bathed the room from corner to corner. The victim's body had been incinerated to the point that nothing was left but the blood that stained the walls, the body itself ripped and shredded into a pile of mush in the other room. It was a gruesome death that was clear. Whoever had done this loved to have control over their victims before… and even after death. As you approached the inside of the room, your eyes were drawn to one particular wall. The wall was once white, but was now painted with the letters made from the victim's blood. _

'_The dead teach the living' _

**Chapter 1**

**Mission Accomplished**

Sunshine Vaughn… at the age of 23, midnight moderately wavy hair, deep aqua indigo orbs and a record as squeaky clean as a bleached floor, never would have seen herself doing anything criminal …_ever. _She of course did not want to break the law she enforced as an FBI agent, no… she was truthful to having a clean background and never steering off her course… until now that is.

Navy blue eyes guided down to her wrist to gaze upon the watch that was attached to her appendage. The golden watch was embodied with fake jewels and a cheap inscription of her alias plastered on the back. Her vision squinted as she watched the second hand tick away with an intense and rather intimidating glare. She was focused… determined to get away with it… but all the while she was nervous that they would be caught, killed… the whole mission collapsing.

'_Think positive…'_ she tried to reassure herself.

'_1:26… 25… 24…'_ she counted down the moments in her head.

'Tick… tock... Tick' the sound of the geared machine was audible if you listened closely. Her mind told her to stop staring so intently at her watch, but her nervousness told her to count down till the moment of execution.

'_1 minute… 18 seconds… 17… 16…'_ she repetitively reminded herself.

"A-ahem…" she heard the itchy throat of the occupant across from her clear his throat. She narrowed her eyes even more at the attention he was brining to himself. Her gaze drifted slightly up to meet his wide eyes that stared through her.

'_Unnerving…'_ she thought, commenting on his spine-chilling eyes. She still had yet to get used to the color of them… dark crimson, as if his eyeballs were seething out blood.

He looked like everyone else around here, wearing the same camouflage uniform that she too possessed. Black slightly messy hair underneath a green hat, a young face that could be no older than 25, and a crooked and unsettling grin plastered on his lips, smirk reaching from one end of his face to the other, sharp k nines lively showing. As he caught the glance of Sunnie he waved his hand a little to apparently greet her. After noticing that he was only wanting attention it seemed, she glanced back down at her watch to keep counting down the minute.

"Soooo…." She heard his manly voice slurp out of his mouth. "What's with the watch?" he asked her. His voice was dark but had a hearty twist to it, something Sunnie knew he was only pretending to posses. He wanted to play games? To pretend to be someone else… okay… she could do that too.

Sunnie rolled her eyes slightly at the man's persistence to converse. She then breathed out an unheard sigh before giving up on watching the time and instead focused upon the man. As she faced him properly she gave of a half smile and chuckled a moment, like some might at the posing question.

"He… I was just seeing how much longer till its lunch." She responded with a logical answer.

The heat from the desert surrounding her tickling her cheek as the sun posed down upon her face. It had to be around a 110 out there… but it was nothing she wasn't used to. After living in Las Vegas for most of her life, you get used to these heat waves.

The truck ran over another bump on the dirt road as they drove at a continuous pace towards their destination. The tires running over the rocks and dust was heard clearly, along with the noisy engine the truck possessed.

"I see…" he lengthened his statement. The rest of the people in the cab didn't mind their conversation as he continued. His back stretched as he repositioned the standard XM8 issued army riffle in his other hand. "I'm getting quiet hungry, mind to spare the time?" he asked.

Sunnie pondered the question for a moment her eyes slightly narrowing but then returning to their open state. "11:59," Her back straightened as they were arriving closer to their destination. In the distance she was able to spot a grey and bland building surrounded by a prison yard that they were driving farther and farther away from with every passing moment. As they headed to the gates exit… the place they had just came from became smaller and smaller in the distance.

'_Were almost there…'_ she cautiously thought.

"Thank you ma'am… can't wait." A low chuckle arose from him. "I see you're a rookie at this type of thing," he seemed to be referring to the job they were just leaving from, apparently she looked like this was her first time, but Sunnie knew he was actually implying about her new criminal record she now possessed.

"Well…" she started but took a pause. She tilted the service cap on her head down lower to cover her eyes and brushed a stray strand of her black hair from her face.

'10…9… 8…' she counted down in her head. A smirk was peeled on her lips.

"I wouldn't call me a rookie…" she whispered to herself.

Luckily for Sunnie… there was no time for the conversing male to respond.

'3… 2… 1...'

'BOOOOOM!'

_Flashback_

* * *

_Sunnie walked carefree down the long corridor. Hands at her side carrying a rifle with one and the other flipping a plastic card through her nimble fingers. Twisting and turning the card was actually quiet distracting from the fear that grumbled low in her stomach ,it provided for a security blanket, you might say. _

_10:00 a.m. The front desk just seemed to be open, occupying it was the same female as always. As Sunnie swayed her hips from side to side while she trotted past the grey and rather dull walls she hummed a soft melody to herself. Hoping also to distract her from her emotions and help her focus on the mission at hand she tried to sooth herself with a random melody that played in her usually quiet thoughts. Once her feet neared the desk she greeted the elderly woman. _

_The lady sat behind the desk snugly fitting into the chair, white curls bouncing up and down as she typed furiously on the computer. Round glasses shielded her aging eyes, the same uniform on her that Sunnie possessed she wore with a somewhat pride and dignity. Luckily for the elderly woman, and unlucky for Sunnie, she was not alone. Of course not many elderly women would be alone in a high security prison as such. Two guards were always placed at the front desk in case anything were to ever happen to the fragile woman who was unprotected when it came to defending herself. _

_Sunnie smirked as she tipped her hat upwards to let her vision see the three before her. "Morning Mrs. Cynthia…" Said women peered up from the fluorescent computer screen and peered at the youthful woman for a moment. _

"_Ahh… good to see you back Iris." The elderly woman spoke up in her weak tone, referring to Sunnie with her alias which was much more known than her real name. _

_Sunnie walked to the front of the desk and put her left arm up on the shelf leaning on it. "How's the Mr.?" Sunnie started small talk to help cover her swift actions. Her eyes gazed around for a moment before settling down on her target. A card key, similar to the ones you would find at a hotel, laying unattended on the desk. In her hand was a fake copy of the one she actually needed. _

'_Okay… time to tango...' Sunnie breathed out a breath as she knew… the moment she took that key, her history as an FBI was practically over. _

"_He's doing well… just came out of heart surgery… they say he will be fine." She responded, slightly blushing at the females caring sympathies. _

"_Can you check me in?" Sunnie spoke in the middle of their conversation as the elderly woman began typing on the computer while she kept conversing. _

"_He should be back in a few days…" she referred to her husband, or otherwise known as the General of Sunnie's vision. "So, make sure to keep an eye on him dear, won't you?"_

_This was Sunnie's opportunity. While the female was preoccupied, Sunshine reached down her hand and swiftly took the key from the marble counter. It was abruptly replaced with the one deemed counterfeited. She stuffed the 'real' key into her pocket knowing that no one had seen the quick miss match she had accomplished. _

"_Good to here! And you can always count on me!" The raven haired girl gave off fake excitement. Sunnie was always nice to the senile old woman... who wouldn't be. Oh that's right… Sunnie wouldn't usually be nice. _

_She started walking down the hall to the right, a corridor that resembled the one she had just come from. "Thanks…" Sunnie gave off a smirk to Cynthia while waving her hand to bid her good-bye. The female was thanking the elderly woman more for the fact of her slight case of cataracts and the card rather than checking her in, but either way… it made the lady grin. _

_She strolled down the hallway soon coming upon rows of secured cells. Unlike many prisons, this one was occupying those who had been deemed most dangerous to society. They all were secluded in their own jail cells and were rarely allowed out of their confinement for their terrible acts. It was the best prison in America, having the security be the best of the best. Sunnie knew this, she had been working here for about 2 months now… unfortunately it was not the most action pact job and Agent could have. She honestly hated it… but would never say that out loud. _

_The cells were more like grey boxes that no one was ever really allowed into besides one prisoner at a time. Sunnie didn't even really know who or what was in those cells… only being able to distinguish the differences by the numbers plastered on the outsides of the rooms. Sunnie was always only assigned to one criminal at a time. This month she was watching over the famous LABB murderer that had plagued the streets killing victims with insanely horrid manners and intelligence that most would consider taboo. Beyond Birthday was his name… a rather unusual one for sure. Sunnie had to pull many strings to be able to deliver him for his daily 1 hour of exercise in the prison yard… but she knew it was all for a good cause. _

_Every day she would let him out of his cell allowing him to do whatever he wanted in the yard, which usually included staring at others, talking to very few inmates, and remaining alone. She though, was barely able to talk to him personally, having always the company of a companion come along. She knew not what he was like… but she was sure to find out soon enough. _

_Sunnie looked behind her to the empty hallway and then returned her vision to her path making sure no one was near. She then began to whisper… "How we coming on those doors Reg?" Sunnie spoke through the earpiece to the person on the other line. Static was her first response but it soon cleared away and was replaced with man's voice. _

"_Give me a second… their main frame is pretty hard to hack into." He responded. Typing was heard in the background. Sunnie narrowed her eyes._

"_Well hurry up, I'm almost there." She spoke in a slightly agitated tone. Blue eyes kept tabs on the number on each door she passed. _

'_120… 122… 124…' she told herself as her feet passed each entrance. _

"_126…" she whispered. "I'm here." She addressed all those who were on the line. "How you doing on your end Stacy?"_

_A female voice responded shortly after the question. "I just arrived under his room. Starting to set up the explosive." She commented. Her sister, a.k.a. Stacy, was underneath the building in the underground tunnels setting up their way of escape. _

_Sunnie gave a smirk at this while she took the card in her hand and swiped it in the scanner. A moment passed before the red light switched to green and the heavy metal door unlocked._

"_Ok… were on schedule. Let's keep it up, shall we?" Sunnie encouraged them. She pulled open the door and walked in. Another hallway was presented to her this one much shorter than the others, thankfully. At the end of the hall was another door similar to the one she had just passed through, and a guard standing next to it. _

_She trotted over to the man all the while addressing her other team members, not caring if the man to overhear. "Where's the car?" she addressed the male who was performing the act of 'getaway driver'. She, unlike Reg and Stacy, had only recently met the man… although he proved to be selfish, greedy, and only sought money (which was what she had offered him) but was quiet resourceful. _

"_This is Chris… I'm on my way." His dark voice responded with haste entwined in his words. _

_The guard held out his hand, showing that he was prepared to take whatever Sunnie had to offer him. Of course the male would not just let her in… no… it had to come at a price. A 5,000 dollar price at that. Briber wasn't cheating in a game as sketchy as this one. _

_Sunnie reached into her pocket and pulled out a white envelope and slammed it into the males hand. He gave off a crooked smile taking it selfishly with his greedy sausages. Sunnie glowered at him… knowing that all he ever probably thought of was the green bills. _

"_I think it's time for my break…" he smirked than walked out of the doorway and left Sunnie alone with the prisoner. Time was not to be wasted, things filled her head at thoughts passed in and out like that of a highway. She was on a schedule. _

_Her hand retracted unto the door knob and awaited till Reg would open the door. Her other hand took the time to knock on the cell and address the male inside. The knock was loud and obnoxious as it echoed through the hall. _

"_I hope your dressed cause I'm coming in." she spoke loudly so the male would hear her. Beyond the wall Sunnie could hear a ball bouncing off the floor, being thrown, and then bouncing off again in an ever continuing motion. At the sound of her voice the ball stopped and silence followed. _

"_And what shall we be doing today Ms. Kutter?" his dark voice was the same as usual, gritty, rotten, childish, and tainted with the blood of many. _

"_Okay… there we go!" Reg pressed one more key and then the door unlocked in a swift moment. Sunnie pulled it open to let the luminous lights filter the dark and empty room. All was black, no windows or any source of light shining in the cell. Shadows of a bed, toilet, and papers that were sprawled on the floor were able to be spotted but most of it was unclassifiable. It even smelled of blood in the room of a serial killer. _

"_Oh… I thought we might do something different today." Her words perked the ears of the occupant. His shadowed being was sitting in the corner, slouched over and seeming in the fetal position. Once closed eyes opened to reveal those gleaming red ones of a demon that he possessed. It shocked Sunnie of his appearance every time she saw him, and it was even more unnerving that his crimson eyes were able to glow in the dark like that. _

_Sunnie felt nerves climb up her spine being even in the presence of his demeanor. "Oh?" he questioned. His form slouched over and used his hands to carefully and snailishly stand up. Sometimes his back was hunched forward, sometimes he refused to stand at all, but this time he stood straight, hands in his pockets and form tall and stern. _

"_Yep… I thought you might need a vacation." Vaughn put her hand on her hip. Her hand then reached to her ear to pull the earpiece closer to her listening mind. "Were ready up here Stacy." She addressed her sister. _

"_Mmm k…" she answered after a moment. "in… 3, 2, 1" at the same moment a shrieked but contained explosion broke through the 5 foot cement floor that Beyond and Sunnie stood upon. It shook the floor slightly, making the occupants of the room and others around here and even feel the explosion. They had only a little time now… after hearing that guards were probably dashing over here right at that moment. Rubble crashed to the ground, having rocks slip down and even a few papers were taken along with it. The sudden burst had managed to even surprise Beyond Birthday… a man who was known for spontaneous actions. The debris and smoke cleared after a few unspoken moments, and almost perfect round circle was placed in the floor. It lead to the tunnels underneath and had a feminine face staring back up at them. Her chestnut wavy hair swayed back from the air of the blast as she smiled and waved to the two, her optimism showing through her white teeth. _

" _And what's this?" Beyond questioned in a sophisticated answer, seeming rather unsurprised now... collecting his thoughts orderly and answering as if this was all cliché and predictable. "Don't tell me you have grown to like me __**that**__ much over the past month." He spoke with a sarcastic tone at seeing her attempts of trying to break him out of jail. His eyes glowered widely at Sunnie. _

"_I wouldn't call it love just yet…" she mumbled. _

'_Far from it actually…' her thoughts remained to herself. She kind of despised the man for his cruel actions in all reality… but she needed him for this. _

"_Let's get some air." Sunnie suggested. _

"_And what makes you think I am not fully content in here… " he asked her… still eyeing the hole with opportunities flooding his mind. Sunnie remained silent and just raised an eyebrow at the inmates question. "…mmm… good point." He nodded his head before lunging down into the hole. He would not ask any questions… an opportunity to escape was something he would not pass up… it didn't matter __**who **__was breaking him out of jail… he just wanted out. He would save the questionnaires for later… he knew people would be right on their trail. _

_Although… there was the possibility of all this being a trap… something elaborate, a game of sorts, but then again… he was already going to spend the rest of his life in jail, what would a few more years do to him? _

_They paced through the tunnel at an increasing sprint, each foot leaping farther and faster than the last, and after dashing this rapidly for about 10 minutes they had come upon the extraction point. Ahead beamed a yellow light, the closer they got, Sunnie was able to see the tunnel entrance where Stacy had just made her way through not even 30 minutes before. _

_Sunnie was leading the pack having Beyond and Stacy trail behind her. Once she came upon the opening she accelerated out into the sunlight knowing they probably didn't have that much time. Water had splashed on Sunnie's boots as she went from the darkness into the desert outside. The sun shone brightly as blue eyes darted from left to right in a frantic motion._

"_Chris? Where are you Chris?" Sunnie spoke into the earpiece worry filling her apprehensive body. No one responded. _

"…" _she waited more moments to hopefully hear his voice, but to her dismay… she didn't. Her eyes widened. He was supposed to be here already, waiting for them with the truck. But nothing or anyone was in sight. _

"_Dammit…" Sunnie sputtered under her breath. _

"_Where is he?" Vaughn heard her sister ask, curiosity getting to her. _

"_Chris? Respond!" she ordered the male. Only more static arose from the speaker. He was gone… weather he had been captured or had chickened out and ditched them was unsure…. But now they were sitting ducks, all on their own. Waiting to be spotted by some patrol. Sunnie knew she should have gotten someone she could have trusted! "What the hell?" Sunnie cursed. "Reg! Where's Chris?" she asked the other operative. _

"_I don't know…" he replied, Sunnie sighed in relief that the male was still with them. His voice though was disconcerting and was just as confused as Sunnie's. _

"_Beautifully executed plan…" the male occupant teased with a straight face. _

"_Shut up…" Sunnie growled at him. "Uhg…" she groaned. "Okay… just continue with the plan. "Stacy… go and prepare the bomb… me and Beyond are going to find another way out of here." She pointed towards the place where Stacy was to go. She nodded her head._

"_Be careful…" she whispered before sprinting off towards the destination, her form disappeared behind the corner. Sunnie was not concerned about her sister… they would see each other outside of the gates. Nothing to worry about. _

"_Okay Reg… you get out of here." She ordered him. _

"_Mmm k… I'm disconnecting the line." He spoke. A few buttons being pushed and then silence followed. Sunnie reached in her ear and pulled out earpiece, leaving it to fall on the ground. Her thoughts tried racing as she had to think of a way out… and quick. They might have already noticed BB's disappearance. There was no time to waste. _

"_It seems your 'plan' has not ended as well as it could have." The male behind her scolded. Sunnie's frown deepened as she spun to face him. He looked the same as he always did. Black hair that was slightly spiky at the ends, a pale and almost dead complexion, an amused smile on his face and red eyes staring past her soul. _

"_Do you want to get out of here or not?" Sunnie hissed at him. _

"_Not especially so," he answered quickly, although that was a lie. "But I am quiet curious as to why you would be willing to do so much to get me out. Tell me your motives? Do I interest you? Money? Ransom?" he filled her with questions. _

"_Not at all…" Sunnie answered. _

"_Oh?" he hummed. _

"…" _Sunnie frowned. "I need your help." She reluctantly told. _

"_Is that so?" he purred out of his teeth, feeling amusement rise up his spine. "And what could a uninteresting little thing like me do for you?" he squinted his demon possessed eyes. _

"_There's… a case…" Sunnie hated explaining this right now. They were wasting their time. "T-there's time to explain it all." _

"_I see…" he paused to think of the options given to him. He could one… go back to his cell and pretend nothing had happened when the guards came in seeing a big gaping hole in his cell… or two… he could escape and live as a free man or at least momentarily. Was it his psychotic side speaking or did the ladder seem like the better choice of the two? _

"_Now are you going to help or not? Use that brain of yours you always brag about and get us out of here." Sunnie demanded. _

"…" _Beyond remained silent. "I suppose I can humor you Ms. Kutter," He shrugged his shoulders. His hands reached to his pockets as he shoved them in. "There seems to be an unattended truck to our left." She spun her head that way to stare upon the desert floor. _

_Sunnie remained silent waiting for him to come up with a plan. Yes… Sunnie was an FBI agent… she had the requirements to solve a rather easy task as finding her way out of here. This was all… more of a test really… to see if the famous BB was actually as intelligent as he claimed to be. _

'_POW POW POW!' Sudden blasts came from seemingly out of nowhere. This was not the work of Stacy, but instead it was a firearm being reloaded and attacked upon the two. Sunnie gasped at the bullets that flew past them and scraped her left shoulder. Blood gushed out of her arm as she tumbled to her right, dodging the rest of the fire arms raining down upon them. B followed suit as they ducked behind a rock waiting for the gun fire to subside. Both were alert and rather surprised that they had caught up so quickly. _

"_I found them! Their over here!" someone from the tunnel called, his voice echoing and easily reaching their ears. _

_Sunnie held her wound that seeped of bloos with her hand and clenched tightly, it stung but was nothing to cry about. "Dammit…" she scorned herself for sparing the time chatting to BB._

'_We could have been out of here and in London by now' she retorted in her mind. _

_As soon as the man in the tunnel had said his words, an alarm sounded from around them. It blared loudly in her ears making them ring with an intensified tone. BB was next to her, seeming rather calm about the situation, only having a deep frown on his face. He looked to be unscathed. _

_Sunnie released her grip on her arm and reached down to her weapon, pulling it in front of her and reloading it, preparing to shoot upon anyone who dares to approach. Her back was leant against the giant boulder, her breath erratic at the sudden turn of events. Her eyes closed for a moment, only to rely back on her years of training and experience. _

"_To your right!" BB called out in a panicked voice. Sunnie's eyes went wide as her body spun so fast around she thought she might get dizzy. A man peered behind the rock, weapon in hand. The two locked eyes as they both shot at each other. Flames of bullets roared around her as she was lucky enough to have her bullet reach him first. She aimed for his le, hitting and puncturing the limb. She then rolled over to the side, luckily having the man's aim be off merely a centimeter. He collapsed to the ground in a thud, face first into the dirt. Blood started flowing from his shaking and slightly convulsing body. She reached over to him and placed her slim fingers over his mouth and waited for him to pass out. _

_Sunnie then sank up over the rock, pumped with adrenaline she gritted her teeth and wished this to be over as soon as possible. Her back flipped over and stood slightly above the rim of the boulder. Her gun was hard to use considering she was only able to use her left limb… but she triggered the weapon anyways, firing at the nearest object, trying to converge on the other officer that had tagged along with this male. The man began to run from his position to dash over and duck behind the grey wall not too far from here. Her gun exploded with multiple rounds as 5 casings fell to the ground one after another. Her gun then went silent as it was out of bullets. She sank back behind the rock in an instant, hearing his bullets still flying overhead. She was sure she had at least scathed him… for his moans of pain were heard when the imploded sounds stopped. _

_Sunnie reached into her pocket to pull out her hand gun, throwing the other one to the side knowing there was not enough time to reload it. As she locked and loaded it, a shadow appeared over head. She gasped slightly at his sudden presence and narrowed her eyes spinning to her left with a jult. _

"_Duck!" she called out the man who was in her line of fire, his black hair in her way. He did as told, as one shot left her gun and flew straight into his neck, knocking him out cold to the ground. She stared at the body for a moment hoping that he was just knocked out and would survive the situation. _

_Thoughts would say there were only two men, but she must have not seen the third. He was behind her, she could feel it, his ambient heat raising form his adrenaline pumped veins. She felt a pistol being placed to her back and pressing past her clothes and imprinting a circle on her skin. She hummed a muttered curse. _

"_Drop it…" his dark voice ordered. Sunnie furrowed her brow feeling her teeth clench onto her lip and bite down hard. "I said drop it!" he pushed harder on her back. Sunnie lifted her arms up and dropped the gun, it soon was on the dusty ground. The man huffed out a groan as he kicked it away so it was far out of reach. "Good… now stand up…" his words were interrupted when he was suddenly tackled by Beyond. The male had lunged at him knocking him down to the ground easily. The man grunted in response to the sudden hit. _

_Gun fire resounded as the bullets flew into the air, missing both BB and Sunnie. His reaction was to keep firing so he did so. Sunnie turned around and watched as Beyond easily grabbed the gun in the man's hand and pulled it around to fire a single pullet into his brain. Shushing his grunts for good. He died by his own hands… the gun falling to the ground with a splat. Beyond hovering over him with a look of distaste. _

_Sunnie was knelt on the ground, her lungs erratic as she tried to catch her lost breath. She had not planned on killing anyone, but it was in self defense. She glowered at BB… knowing that what he had done had killed the man instantaneously. But he surely did not mind another life sentence being put on his record. _

_Beyond then began unbuttoning the man's shirt he hovered over. Sunnie gave off a confused look at his random actions. "What are you doing?" she questioned with her lungs inhaling and exhaling coarsely. _

"_Molesting him…" he said in a sarcastic tone. "What do you think I am doing? If we are to escape, I should probably not walk around wearing my bright orange uniform." _

_Sunnie gave of a glare at his tone. "So I suppose you have a plan then." _

"_Indeed I do Ms. Kutter." He answered quickly. _

End Flashback

* * *

Sunnie looked in the review mirror of the truck as it exited the gate. Another bump sending her hovering in the air for a moment then back down to earth.

'BOOOOM!' the explosion sounded in the ears of all. It trembled the ground beneath them, the heat from it blaring on their faces, debris flying everywhere, screams heard in the distance. The truck slammed on the breaks as all were stunned, mouths agape, eyes wide with fear and even muttered gasps escaped them.

'Right on time Stacy,' she thought in her head. While everyone was panicking around her, confused as to what they were to do, she simply stared at the burning grey building as it engulfed in flames. Don't worry… Sunnie was not a murderer as such… she knew that they had evacuated a long time ago, probably when the alarm had sounded off.

People gasped and gawked at the sight as some got out of the truck to stare at the flames, some running towards it thinking there were people trapped inside, and some darting out the gate. A speaker abruptly came through the microphone that poached on the chain link fence.  
"RED ALERT RED ALERT!" it resounded off their ears. "EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" it ordered. And as the speaker said, the people around her began to leave the desert arena and dart out the gates panicked huddles of crowds swarmed about from the ablaze building. Sunnie jumped down from the truck easily, swiftly following the group and meshing with them becoming unnoticed. B, tagging along behind her.

'Beyond Birthday' she began in her thoughts. 'You are now not only a fugitive… but you are considered too many… dead. … Mission completed.'

* * *

Sunnie up at the clock. It ticked away the seconds not paying mind to her glare. Her foot tapped restlessly on the tiled floor, up and down it continued its pitter pattering. Her hands shook on its clasp of the tea cup she held, it vibrated back and forth her motions becoming irritating to those around her. Her blue eyes were squinted with a deep worry.

A sigh arose from across from her. The sigh was irritated, tired, and hopelessly agitated by Sunnie's continuous movements. "Can you calm down already?" he huffed out. He then took his three fingers, middle, pointer, and ring finger and tilted it so it was that of a scooping manner as they reached onto a plate of cake with strawberry jelly spread across the top. He stuffed it in his mouth swiftly, licking each finger as his lips obnoxiously lapsed on the delight. He had to settle for a cheese cake that had jelly spread on it when the waiter refused to bring his a jar of his favorite food.

"Their late…" she mumbled. Her gaze drifted to the clock then darted back to the occupant across from her, glaring at his actions.

"So…? Relax…" he pointed out her flawed nervousness.

"There an hour late!" she frowned at him. "And can you stop that! You look like a savage!" Sunnie scolded as he was scooping more jelly into his mouth. His tongue retracted back into his mouth as he scoffed at her words.

"Well…" he started. One more like of his finger full of jelly and he stood form the booth. "Thanks for the jelly." He stretched his limbs into the air as Sunnie pried an eye on him curious as to what he was doing. The cake was left unscathed having only the strawberry jelly been eaten.

"I'll see you around." He pronounced as he tucked his hands into his pockets and started casually walking out the door. Sunnie felt her mouth drop at the manipulative man.

"A-and… just where do you _think_ you're going?!" she hollered at him. His head looked back at her with a face of displeasure.

"Out the door…" he retorted sarcastically and pointed a red stained jelly finger at the opening.

"…" Sunnie was speechless. "I-i… I just rescued you!" her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she flustered about.

"And I am eternally grateful…" he answered back casually. He took more steps out the door.

"W-wait! You didn't even hear me out yet!" she roughly complained. She ignored the stares she was receiving from the others and chased after the man.


	2. Jelly Obsession

**A/N Here it is! Chapter two! I hope i made it interestring enough. Please review, i would love you forever... and ever... O.O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

**The Dead Teach the Living**

**Chapter 2**

**Jelly Obsession**

Sunnie felt her eyes deepen into narrowed daggers. Glares breathing down the backs of anyone who looked her way. Breath rapidly increasing, harshly pouring through her veins, stomach tied in knots of frustration, all signs of passionate vexation. Lips curled into a lower lip pout.

'After all I did for him…' she ground her teeth at the thought. 'He thinks he can just walk out on me?' Her fumes were conjuring smoke over her gearing brain. Her nose was wrinkled into an intensifying distaste. Hands clenching a mug full of tea, feet tapping rapidly against the floor in a deep thought. And all the eyes staring upon her were not pouring water on fire but rather enflaming it more. She hated the gazes of the people around her, as if she were vermin, a disease, it enraged her.

'They need to mind their own dang business…' she thought.

After the scene BB and her had caused everyone was being stupid and sticking their nose where it didn't belong. The glares, the whispers… it made Sunnie want to explode. She was still sitting in the velvet booth after being unsuccessful at bringing the male back. No, it wasn't that she _couldn't _bring him back. It was the simple fact of him disappearing! Once she had raced out of the door, he blended into the crowd of many. Gone. That was for sure.

She couldn't stray too far from the café to look for him either, knowing that she still had to meet up with her comrades and with no way of contacting them, the café was the only way they were going to be able to reunite. As much as Sunnie wanted to peruse the killer, she had not wanted to leave her sister behind.

The café the two had stopped in was quaint. It seemed a little old maybe form the 70's but it still held a new age feel to it as well. The walls were painted a cream white with purple roses and vines used as a border. A small bouquet of unclassifiable fake flowers accompanied each table also windows lined the wall. Each window had purple curtains covering them as shade. Slow jazz music usually hummed in the background but today they had the TV playing. It was a nice little diner, an eatery that Sunnie would visit every so often with her sister and occasionally her mother. She noted that since she hadn't been here in two years… they probably wouldn't recognize her.

Now, it was just her. What had she accomplished today exactly? Oh… that's right… she broke a serial killer out of jail? And for what you might inquire? To let him roam free! Since when did that become a good idea?

'Mmm… since never.' She hummed in her mind.

"Stupid…" the raven haired female muttered under her breath. She should have known not to trust the man. I mean, he was put in jail for a _reason. _She felt so utterly ignorant, I mean… she gave up everything on that stupid worthless human… she should have seen this coming from his deluded brain.

A sigh left her coursing breath as it spread into the air around her. She closed her eyes gently hoping to let the darkness under her lids allow a moment to think, and to get all those dang stares off her face! Her hand reached to hold her cheek in its delicate touch as her arm rested on the edge of the table. Her thoughts started trailing about, her mind being lost in the endless mind of plots.

"_Breaking News," _The television hanging above the window a few booths away played the news. It broke Sunnie's concentration, allowing her eyes to rise up to the screen. Her hand squished her cheek forward making her cheek to pout outward in an awkward manner. _"Today, only 4 hours ago…" _Sunnie glided her gaze to the window to see the sun setting in the distance; she hummed not knowing it was already getting dark.

"_The Las Vegas Prison had caught on fire!"_ the woman tried to add enthusiasm. Sunnie propelled her head in the direction of the television allowing surprise to be displayed across her face. She slightly gasped as her head bobbled out of the comfortable position and sprang upright. The others in the café didn't really mind the news caster, thinking of it as the usual boring news, but Sunnie knew her eyes were to be glued to the screen till the report was over.

'I didn't think they would broadcast it till tomorrow!' she spat out in her mind.

"_Unfortunately we have limited information, but we have been told that this was not an accident but a terrorist attack."_ She explained, as a picture of the burning grey building appeared to the left of her. _"They say that two people were caught not too far from the sight and had explosives still on them. Police captured the two suspects and are now questioning them."_

The screen then displayed pictures of the said suspects. Sunnie felt her heart skip a beat at the profiles displayed. She gasped aloud, a few stared in her direction. She felt the once unprecedented worry that filled her gut now become a true nightmare. She indented her eyebrows upward as she shot continued watery glances at the reporter.

"no…" she whispered. Two names were printed on the screen, both of which Sunnie knew all too well.

Stacy Vaughn, her beloved sister and Reganald Brooke, her comrade. They had been caught, red handed to say the least. Hand in the cookie jar… as some might say. There was no way out of the situation for them, they practically were already booked into the state jail.

'Caught with explosives?' The female questioned to herself. It was odd… she knew that the two _should _have gotten rid of those as soon as they walked out of the building. But… there was barely any time for rational thoughts, everyone was running around, it could have confused them.

Sunnie felt her gaze stare back into the same blue eyes her sister possessed, her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and was sprawled out across her right shoulder. A smile of joy on her lips as the picture was of her just two years ago when she was a senior. Sunnie remembered the day well, her sister sassing about what to wear. It all seemed like just yesterday.

The thought of her younger sister in jail… her fragile state crying in the corner. It was… horrific… it made her want to burst out in tears. They had made a pact that if one of them were to get caught… that we shouldn't go back on the plan… but that rule began to seem crueler and crueler as the seconds passed.

"_Prisoners were evacuated just before the explosion occurred, they are now being transferred across different states where they will continue their sentences. The death toile has counted up to two individuals and 3 more were injured but not severely." _

Sunnie felt as if she could just break down right there. Her sister was a goner, there was no way of getting her back and Sunnie knew that. Slowly, as the thoughts of rage began to increase her eyebrows indented into her skull heatedly. All their work… a waste. Two of them had been captured, one was nowhere to be found, and the goal of it all had walked out of the front door.

Months of planning, all the things she had given up on the process, her living expenses, her job, and now… her sister. It had all gone downhill since _then. _Everything was gone from Sunnie, her house, her job, her family, BB even. They had all bailed on her.

She couldn't get anything back... or… at least… she thought she couldn't. Her teeth gnawed on her lip.

But, the goal of this all… the man she had put her life on the line for… was still out there… she could… still get _him_.

Her eyes flickered wide as the thought still hung in her mind.

All hope was _**not**_ lost. She would retrieve BB as her last resort, use him as he had used her. She still had a chance, it was slim, and she would have to work at it hard… and the chance of success was next to nothing. Her team was gone, her money, all her resources, but she still had the mastermind of it all… the last chess piece, the _king_. She could use him. For her sister… for her beloved family, she could not give up… no… not quite yet.

Sunnie hopped up from the booth, throwing a couple dollars down unto the table and dashing out of the diner.

* * *

Beyond Birthday trailed behind the small crowd of people casually. Each step would lighten the load he once carried, the 'free' man concept sounding especially entertaining with each fresh breath.

His eyes were squinted lazily, mouth agape, and hands retracted into his pockets. He still had the green outfit on from before, but he felt that the slight amount of attention wouldn't cause too much trouble.

His two feet soon passed the end of the crosswalk as the crowd of people dissipated and left him fairly alone. As he traveled down the path more and more he began to notice the decreasing amount of people, the sounds of the city becoming distant and replaced with only the sound of his own foot falls. He scanned the area, seeing the bus stop ahead reaching closer and closer.

The night had almost taken over the city, having the sun show only a splinter of its luminous light hover over the horizon and the rest of the sky turn from a red, to purple, to dark blue, to black to the east of him. It had only been about half an hour after leaving the diner; he had not traveled far, only about 5 streets over from where he first started his walk. The traveling was rather uneventful except for the fact that he had snatched a wallet from a stranger only to have it behold a single 5 dollar bill, enough for a bus ride anywhere he wanted.

As the street lamps switched on and the rest of the city began to follow suit, he neared the blue bus stop. The tall buildings skied over him, but were hard to see since shadows casted them unclear and dark. Colors were almost indistinguishable when it was more than 5 feet from one of the few lampposts. Calmness… yes… it was calm, almost to calm to the point of suspicion, but BB enjoyed the serine environment as much as he could.

Green, verde, grun, vert. (English, Spanish, German, and French) Whatever you wanted to classify said color as… all BB knew was that the color he saw under the light was the same he wore. That was the color that bathed the person. His feet stopped their movements as his gaze stared at the back of the head, the long black curly hair breezing in the direction of the setting sun. Arms were sprawled over the sides of the steel bench, crossed legs and an almost smug appearance around her. Since the figure was already waiting there, for obviously himself, there would be no point trying to _escape_. Besides, where else would he take the bus?

His feet started their repetitive movements once again. He plopped down on the right side of the bench, knees curling up to his shoulders as he mimicked a certain detective.

He remained quiet and allowed her to speak first. Knowing that he had no choice but to indulge in her company till the bus would arrive. As the silence ticked away, and the sound was limited to their breathing, the female sat quietly for moments.

"…" she uncrossed her legs, a sigh then following her actions. "I've been waiting for 10 minutes." She huffed out.

Sunnie made it seem as though she had made it here easily and without flaw, but that was far from the truth. After having to take 2 bus rides to look for him, a short taxi ride, search through the train station and interrogating several people she had concluded that he was here. Although the constant 20 minute sprint was not _necessary_… Sunnie felt otherwise.

"Impossible," he commented, his bright crimson gaze staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You weren't here for more than 3 minutes."

Sunnie felt her eyebrow furrow at the accusation. "T-that's not the point." She pouted, her white lie being immediately seen through. "You're still impressed I found you though!" she entitled her _that _victory.

"No… not especially." The man leant back on the steal bench as he stretched. Sunnie gave him a frown as she was not happy with his continuous comments of putting the female down. "I will say it is something a normal human may not have been able to accomplish… but nothing special for an FBI agent." He closed his eyelids as he spoke. Sunnie felt her mouth fall agape, her eyes widen.

"H-how…" she whispered to herself.

'How did he know that?' she hissed in her thoughts, ashamed she had not even been able to keep _that_ a secret form the mastermind. 'Heck… he probably knows that I wear rainbow dotted underwear too!' she crossed her arms.

"Oh… I have my ways." He explained to Sunnie. "What is that you're wanting? I already denied your request on helping out with your case." He repeated.

"I know that," she retorted. "I'm here to persuade you."

"…" BB remained silent for a moment. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?" he questioned.

"L." she responded quickly. The sound of the letter hit BB's eardrums roughly, shaking him to the core. It had been awhile since he had heard that name… but he had not gone a single day without thinking of him… loathing him… knowing that he was beneath him. The emotion in his eyes changed, they went colder, harsher than before… an unknown hatred came along with it.

Sunnie had not thought that it would work; it was simply a guess that BB had distaste for the male after reviewing the LABB murder cases… but she had guessed it had struck a nerve. A smirk appeared on her lips. There was something going on between them, although it was hard to _define _what that was.

Ah yes… he was caught now. After saying that simple letter Sunnie had him caught up in her web, she could control his every move. It was her turn to be the puppeteer.

The moment that Beyond Birthday thought he was a free man… it was replaced again. It was replaced with the feeling of being controlled, not only by L, his emotions… but this female as well. She knew what buttons to hit… and he guessed this 'vacation' would not be like he had expected it to be. No… it would be _far _more interesting.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

The light above was painful to her eyes. It reached down into them and burned intensely. It struck her as horridly… scary, panicking her more. It made her lips clench, toes curl, stomach flip, lungs stop, and heart rapidly increase. Splitting her grasp on reality was the implanted drug that ran through her system. It made her nauseous, disoriented, deluded, and hallucinate. Moments would pass that she saw figures running from one end of her vision to the other, the next second she would see blood pouring out of her heart unto the straps she was with restrained in. But now, she couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, people wearing white coats holding silver utensils that looked similar to tool equipment surrounded her in a circle. They held the objects, inspecting them as they chattered on, but their voices would mix and blur together, making for the sounds to be distant whispers.

Being a dream or not, it still made her heart throb and her eyes go wide. Her arms struggled under the belts. Her body tried to break free from the restraints as she kicked every limb up and down, even this amount of effort though only shook the cold metal surface under her. She was confused, so much despair and concern filling her thoughts.

Tears ran down her cheeks as the rag stuffed in her mouth caused her to not only gag but contain the yells and curses that only were heard as mumbles and insignificant sequels. Her dark midnight blue eyes darted from left and right as her vision blurred and the picture painted in front of her was hard to unscramble.

Her short curly brown hair was pulled away from her face to reveal the oval shaped chin she possessed. Her body shook with an indescribable fear, horrid and blood chilling dread. She pictured how her body would be found, a bloodied mess, shredded corpse, a long shot from an honorable and pleasant death. She felt as if this was the end, she could almost hear the church bells ringing and an angel coming down to lift her up to her eternity.

She didn't know who these people were…. But they surely couldn't be the police. No, she didn't know who would do this to her. Be this violent, put her through these terrors… it made her convulse at even the thought of what they had done to her_ already, _not to mention what they were going to do. She was once at the police station and the next she had woken up here… she didn't know how she had gotten here or even why she was there. She just knew she didn't want to die like this, she knew she had much to live for.

"Stacy Vaughn…" she heard a mumbled version of her name. The voice was unusually calm as it would sooth some ears but only made her body rigid and stiff. "We'll see you in a while." He commented. A needle of sorts was put to her face, the clear liquid shined in the white ambient light, allowing her to see what they would inject her with. It was gone from her vision as she felt a sharp burning pain shoot through her forearm and spread throughout her body. And then… she felt sleepy. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head and closing them for what might be forever. The last thought she had… was that of her mourning sister at her funeral that was to come.

* * *

"So what are you planning?" BB asked. His voice was quiet but not to the point of him whispering. They had gotten on the bus, planning to buy tickets to the train station a few miles away. Apparently Beyond Birthday took this as his queue to ask questions. It was only a 10 minute ride, but they would have time to clear things up.

They shared a single row, Sunnie pushed against the window as BB was lounging next to her. The lights of the passing city coming into vision and then disappearing. It was quiet, a little too quiet for comfort. There was only the bus driver, Sunnie and BB and one lonely passenger sitting in the back. The soft sound of the radio playing up at the front was that of some 50's music that Sunnie had never heard before. She repositioned on the blue ripped, torn, and slightly stained cushion before turning to face BB.

"Well…" Sunnie thought about her answer. She had indeed planned past the part of breaking BB out of jail, so this question was not without an answer. "We had planned to take a train ride to a town outside of Chicago… we had a hotel ready with a small stash of cash located nearby. From there we would just keep a low profile, but since everyone thinks you're dead because of a guard that did not care to escort you out of the prison with the others… we really shouldn't have that much trouble with the law." Sunnie explained.

But now, there was another part of the plan that Sunnie had made only half an hour ago. She would wait about a week when the police station where her sister and Reg were staying at was at low security… stake out the place… and rescue her sister. Everything was probably too tight that she would get caught when she tried to break them out, not to mention she knew nothing about where they were, nor did she have a team, equipment or anything. But she would find out a way… she just needed the week to do so. And in this week she didn't she why they couldn't start on the case.

"Have you forgotten?" BB asked. Sunnie slightly tilted her head as her thoughts were broken.

"What?" she responded, not knowing as to what BB was referring to?

"You are also presumed dead. You_ apparently_ had not gotten out of the explosion in time." BB explained.

"Yes?" Sunnie ushered him to continue.

"Well that means two things…" he held up two fingers. "One, your sister and comrade are not only being charged with being terrorist bombers… they are also being charged with murder." Yes… Sunnie knew that. "and 2… how will you be able to work on a case if you are dead?" he questioned. "You don't have access to the crime scene I presume."

"No… but the crime scene has been cold for 6 months now… there isn't anything that the police have that you can't find out online or from what I have collected already. And if the need arises that we visit the crime scene… we can just… enter without consent." Sunnie shrugged off the question.

"And L…" BB seethed out the letter. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

"He's been working on the case since about 3 months ago… and surprisingly, the best detective in the world is just as stumped as everyone else on the task force. That… or he just isn't telling anyone about his progress." Sunnie answered. A grin appeared on BB's lips, it was eerie… alarming… it spread across his face. Sunnie twitched back at the sight. "Creepy…" she muttered to herself.

"And what _exactly_ are you wanting me for?" he still withheld his giant smirk.

"You are intelligent…" she paused in her answer.

"Noted…" BB commented.

"I need you to solve the case… and I need you to tell me everything. No secrets like that L detective is doing. I'm going to be a part of this case… I don't want to be in the background and never find out who did it… I'm going to be of use. I'm going to catch that killer…" Sunnie withheld a displeased face as she spoke.

"mmm" Beyond murmured a reply, seeming a little preoccupied with his thoughts. A few moments of silence passed. He then abruptly stood as he called out to the driver of the bus. "We can stop here!" his voice echoed through the empty seats. Sunnie frowned at his actions, head tilted in confusion. The bus slowed to a final stop, the doors propelling open and the sound of the engine running filled the ears of Sunnie.

"Why are we stopping here?" she questioned as she stood, climbing out of the seat and skipping towards BB as he exited the bus.

"Were going to need supplies." He commented simply.

"I told you… I already have that covered." Sunnie took the leap off the steps and landed swiftly on the concrete. She peered up to see that they were at a local convenience store.

"Yes… but I know you probably forgot the most important idem…" he walked towards the doors leading to the General Store. "Jam…" he whispered.

Sunnie hopped after him, her head shaking in disagreement. "What's with the stupid jam?" Sunnie bit the inside of her cheek.

"Not just any jam…" BB started. "Strawberry Jam my dear,"


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N**

**Here we go… chapter three. Took me long enough to write. **

**I just wanted to thank the four people who reviewed my last two chapters! It means a lot to me and kept me craving to write more. **

**Although this chapter isn't as interesting as the two before, it was fun to write (and hard… oh so very hard to write as well).**

* * *

The Dead Teach the Living

Chapter 3

Ignorance is Bliss

Sunnie glared upon the man in front of her. Distaste was the word that crept to her mind as she was forced to watch as the male indulged in his snacks. She didn't know eating could be so… unclean… savage even… his actions reminded her of an animal more than a human.

His lips sucked on his fingers obnoxiously, saliva sticking out every which way and that as he refused to eat with a utensil and chose his grubby little fingers instead. He would just dip them back in the jam… then gulp it down his throat… each time trying a new way to get the mixture to his stomach. There was hanging it off his fingertips and letting it drop from half a foot high into his open mouth, tossing it into the air and then trying to catch it in his mouth… and the latest one which was to lap his fingers repeatedly creating a spine-chilling sucking sound.

They were on the first train to Chicago, after having spent 20 dollars on jam, which Sunnie had paid for, they had bought tickets and now were waiting for the arrival from Las Vegas to Chicago. Well… not directly to Chicago… they would have to get off at Arizona and a few other states but all in all it would take about 27 hours. It wouldn't be that bad… no… not at all… not if she was traveling alone. But traveling with this maniac and his slurping… it was… horrid.

They were in their own closed off area… a small encased room. It held about 3 people at most, with red bench seats at either end. A window about 1 foot by 1 foot out looking the night, although for the moment it was closed… a single light hanging above and a collapsible table in the middle. It wasn't flying first class of course, but it would do.

Sunnie abruptly snatched the jar of jelly form BB's hands. At first… the male had not noticed it was gone from his grasp as he tried to dip his fingers back into the jar but found it stolen. His face immediately became deadly as his gaze drifted to Sunnie, swinging daggers in her direction.

"Can you stop with that?" she scorned him for his impolite manners. "Okay…" Sunnie huffed. She stood from her seat and paced back and forth in the boxed in area. "Let's focus." She ordered.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning." She started. "I was working on the case since about a year ago…" The female was interrupted.

"Let me stop you right there." BB had his gaze on the jelly as it moved back and forth his eyes following it. Once the female came within arm's reach, the male snatched the jelly from her grasp, tucking it under his arms and cradling it as if a newborn child. He still glared at her, but held a smug grin on his lips. He continued eating.

"Hey!" Sunnie complained. "You've been eating for the past hour! That's your fourth jar!"

"A-are… you calling me fat?" questioned the man. His gaze lifting up, confusion in his eyes.

"Well if you keep eating like _that_… you will be!" she replied.

"I didn't know you could be so insensitive." BB frowned. "But anyways… we cannot work on the case." He commented.

"And why not?" Sunnie lifted her eyebrow.

"Simple… snack time _always _comes first." He replied easily.

Sunnie huffed out a pout. She bit the inside of her cheek, gnawing at it in irritation. It was like dealing with a child… a serial killer child at that. She plopped down back on the seat, arms folded crossly, and her face glaring at the passing scenery. They had 3 more hours left on the train. That is VALUABLE time! Time that should be used carefully… not eating jelly.

Her squinted gaze drifted lower as she peered at the crouched man who ate jelly furiously. Her eyes landed on his glowing red eyes as she watched them dart back and forth, from his hands back to the jelly. They were unusual features to say the least… red… unnatural.

Sunnie scrunched her nose at the thought. Red crimson eyes, they were… creepy… they probably scared off a lot of people. It even scared Sunnie, and she had seen a lot in her days, but red piercing eyes… that was something she had only seen from BB.

"Staring isn't polite you know?" BB commented casually without lifting his gaze to look at Sunnie. He simply continued eating the jelly.

Sunnie huffed out a grunt, not really caring about the fact of her getting caught in the act. "What's with your eyes?" she leant forward to stare at them better. Her elbows leant on her knees as her back bent forward as she was now at the same height as the male. She looked directly at him, not particularly staring at _him_, but his orbs.

His eyes stopped the rapid movements as they crept up to meet the dark blue eyes of Sunnie. They struck her in an uncomfortable way, but she still kept their locked gaze. She was no longer staring at the crimson color, but himself, his personality, who he _was_. He titled his head slightly to the left, having the black messy bangs fall in that direction.

"That was rather rude." His black eyebrows indented. "How would you like it if I asked you the same thing pertaining to _your_ looks." He paused, his eyes then looking her up and down. She had changed since they got on the train, buying cheap clothes at the General store they had stopped at. She wore a black graphic T that spelled out the word 'Love' in red scribbles that resembled the marks of a blade and black tights to go with it. She also took the liberty of buying BB a new green T shirt and some black shorts, although he didn't seem to like the selection.

BB's gaze met Sunnie's again. "Example… what's up with your hair, Ms. Kutter? What is _up _with your stained clothes? What is _up_ with your breast…?" Sunnie interrupted him.

"Okay okay!" The female sprang back up from her crouched position, a slight blush on her scowling face. "I get it…" she glared at the door. "How about this…" she pondered on how to rephrase the question. "Why do you have red eyes BB?" her voice was sarcastic in tone.

"Much better." BB agreed with a small nod of the head. "I refuse to answer though." He continued eating his jelly, his eyes though stayed locked on Sunnie.

"W-what? Why not?" The blue eyes scowled in BB's direction.

"I do not ask you personal questions." He answered simply. "Therefore, you do not ask me any."

"Uhg… fine… whatever." Sunnie huffed out in defeat. It was pointless trying to get an answer out of him. "Is snack time over? I want to get started on the case." She asked sarcastically.

"Ehh…" BB sighed. He placed the glass jar of jelly on the table. "I suppose so…"

"Finally!" Sunnie felt a grin grow on her lips. "Okay… where should I start?" she asked.

"I would assume at the beginning." He remained straight faced while speaking. His awkward posture was broken when he stretched his limbs out with a groan and repositioned himself to sit like a normal human being.

Sunnie felt her grin disappear at his words. "Well then…" she began, taking an inhale preparing for her long speech. "The first murder occurred on November second of last year. The victim was Morris Still. A 35 year old man who lived in the rejects of Las Vegas. He held a part time job as a taxi driver… divorced… had no kids. A nobody." Sunnie explained. "He had no relations to the other victims..." she was interrupted with a comment.

"Okay… Morris Still…" he muttered to himself. "Hmm… I need a paper."

Sunnie muttered an 'oh', her hands reaching into her pant pocket searching for a paper and a pen. All she could find though was the receipt from the store and a barely usable sharpie. She passed it to BB as she watched him scribble things down on the paper. Wonder filled her mind as she was curious as to what he was writing down.

"Please give his exact address…" BB instructed.

"Mmm…" Sunnie thought for a moment. "35 Maple street, Downtown Las Vegas." Scribbles followed her answer. Bb's head nodding in response.

"Who found the body?" he questioned.

"The neighbor… her name was… umm… Corey Loff." Sunnie answered, feeling a little prideful for remembering such an insignificant thing. More scribbles. "What are you writing down?" Sunnie questioned him.

"Cause of death?" BB ignored her question.

"He was stabbed to death… 32 marks left on his body. But there was also many other methods of torture." Sunnie blinked as she leaned over while talking, her eyes trying to see the paper BB was writing on.

"Mmm…" BB responded.

As the writing came into vision, Sunnie felt her mouth fall agape. She froze at the letters posted on the paper. A deep… loathing, irritated scowl formed on her lips. She growled out a terrifying hiss. Her hands grasped the paper tightly, shredding the ends and crumpling it. BB watched as she stole it from his grasp as she read it more closely.

'Things to get…

Jam.' That was the **only **thing on the list that was not crossed off.

'Clothes… food…' and other necessities were scribbled away from existence. Sunnie gasped in horrific irritation as she crumpled the paper in her grasp and threw it harshly to her feet. She plopped face first into the bench her muffled screams being no more than a whisper.

"DAMNIT BB!" she exclaimed when she lifted her head to scorn him. "Can't you focus for one second?!" she stuffed her face back in the pillow. Before BB could answer, Sunnie thrashed out her harsh words. "Don't answer that…" came the muffled voice through the red cushion. "Uhg… I'm going to take a nap." She flipped over to the other side, facing the wooden bench with her back to BB. "Good night!" she spat out. Her eyes closed soon after.

BB felt a smug smirk grown on his lips. He lifted the jar form the table and continued to eat its contents. 'Finally…' he thought in his head. It was all a convoluted plan to get her to quiet bothering him about his eating habits… the fall asleep thing was an added bonus. He ate his jam in silence for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

_November 2__nd__ 2002_

_At this time, BB was incarcerated at the Las Angeles Jail, L was now preparing for the trial that would put BB behind bars for eternity with the help of Naomi Misori. While some of the world begins to settle into a pattern once again, some continue on with other struggles. In specific terms, the city of Chicago, Illinois. _

_This city had recorded 656 murders as of last year, meaning that in the year of 2002 about one to two murders occurred every day in Chicago. November 2__nd__ was no exception, leaving a victim in the wake of a killer. _

_The morning had started out as beautiful as the others in that month. Bright, peaceful, full of potential for many. As most were heading off to school, starting the first day of a job, or even having a stroll in the park… some were haunted by the images and horrors that had occurred the night before. _

_Sunnie Vaughn took long strides as she strolled across the concrete sidewalk. She lifted up the yellow tape that surrounded the perimeter as she ducked under with grace. Her eyes ignored the people around her as she trotted across a miniature green lawn and up to some stairs. When her feet fell to the door of the apartment she took a sip of her coffee before opening the door and entering the crime scene. _

_It was a one bedroom apartment. Bland. It was bland indeed, this man seeming to have no personality. All the walls were bare, covered with nothing but blood splatters. Furniture was few in inventory as only a two seater love seat covered the kitchen and living room. A bookshelf filled with encyclopedia's and nature nonfictions lined the south wall. As you walked in you felt a fear of emptiness, a cold and very unwelcoming awareness. _

_Blood lined the south wall next to the book shelf where it looks like the body was slammed against, the carpet also having blood being bathed in a curvy path that led to the bedroom. Sunnie paused for a moment before walking towards one of the already 6 people in the apartment. The said person was Milo Jackson, the crime scene photographer. _

"_Hey…" Sunnie muttered before she took another sip of her coffee. The brown curly haired man spun his neck around to look at Sunnie. _

"_Good Morning." He responded formally to the person he knew as Detective Vaughn. _

"_So… what happened here?" Sunnie ushered him for a briefing, dark blue eyes squinting at the crime scene tape that lined the bedroom. A flash of bright white light busted out as the male took another photo before answering. _

"_The guy was tortured… that's obvious." He took a breath before slightly spinning to the right to point at the kitchen. "He was knocked down in the kitchen… tried to crawl away before he received multiple blows to the head. The attacker began to sever off the toes and fingers with a kitchen knife. After that they boiled part of the body in water causing scarring on the left side of the victim's torso. Other marks are on the body but have yet to be identified yet. He was then dragged to the bedroom where the attacker stabbed him 32 times in the chest and throat leaving him to die." He nodded his head to the open door of the bedroom. _

"_Hmm" Sunnie hummed as she narrowed her eyes. "Got any fingerprints yet?" _

"_Were dusting the place now, but nothing so far." He answered. _

"_Who was the guy?" Sunnie inquired. _

"_Morris Still. There is a folder being prepared at the station." Sunnie hummedas she was prepared to continue forth when the photographer spoke again."There is one more thing though."_

"_What's that?" Sunnie tilted her head. _

"_The killer left a message… it's in the bedroom." Milo's voice slightly cracked. _

"_Mmm, okay then." Sunnie nodded at the man's direction before walking over the bloodied spot on the floor and over to the bedroom door. Her head leaned in to spot the two men who were already working in there. One dusting the knife, and the other gathering things from the man's room. Sunnie could hear their whispers as they conversed with each other. The blinds were filled with dust as they were closed and only let in cracks of the light rays. The bed was messed up and leaned against the right corner of the wall, while on the left was nothing but stacks of papers that had now been stained with blood. The body of Morris Still was lying almost unrecognizable near the foot of the bed. _

_But over all the things that dark blue eyes could have locked on in the room, her eyes settled upon the most unsettling part. It made her skin crawl and her mind hear every heart beat. She gulped down the fear in her throat as she tried not to be wavered by the sight. _

_Written with the victims blood was the message the police photographer had spoken of. On an empty wall, where the light was refusing to touch… was each word written with a scribbled and wavering hand. _

'_Mortui vivos docent' which was Latin for…_

'_The Dead Teach the Living'_

* * *

Sunnie felt her eyelids flicker open reluctantly. They blinked a few more times before being met with the light that the sun blared off upon her face. She blocked her delicate eyes from the rays with her hand as she took the three steps that led up to the front door of the hotel.

The cab she had just stepped out of drove away almost silently as the city bustled around them. The two had completed their journey from Las Vegas to Chicago as they were now at the hotel they had rented out earlier that week. Sunnie opened the clear glass doors with her free hand.

"Thank you." Sunnie heard the voice of Beyond Birthday call from behind her as he walked past the female and trotted into the hotel lobby.

"Yes, please. Go on ahead!" Sunnie spat out in a fake joyful tone as she walked beside BB to the elevator.

The receptionist nodded her head in their direction as BB pushed the button that soon lit up to indicate the elevator on its way.

'Bing' The sound resounded in the quiet room as the two walked onto the moving box.

Sunnie tapped her fingers against her sides as she waited for the box to arrive at floor 7 which was only moments away.

_Pause. _

**Something was out of place.**

_Wait. _

**Sunnie felt a slight chill run down the nook of her back. **

_Listen._

**Blue eyes opened wide as a feeling suddenly had overcome her. Her throat stopped the slightest sound of a murmur as she became dead silent… silenced by fear. **

_Look._

**Her eyes glanced around her. But… there was nothing but BB and herself. **

_Think. _

**Sunnie curled up her sweaty palms as the feeling of uneasiness increased. It was as if someone was watching her. **

_Act._

**Sunnie took two reluctant steps to her right as she gazed behind her. She could feel a presence… it was like feeling that your mom was watching you as you swept some money from her purse. **

A gulp was sent down the female's throat as she tried to ignore the feeling. She shook her shoulders to rid herself of the fear. It was a strange feeling… but her eyes told her that there was nothing wrong. Nothing to be so cautious of… nothing that could harm her.

But, as Sunnie didn't know … eyes can be deceitful.

* * *

Beyond Birthday narrowed his deep crimson daggers. His eyebrows indented and his mind rattled in his many complex thoughts. As Sunnie turned back to face the doors of the elevator he slightly tilted his head to the right in curiosity, something he was uncommonly known to do.

How had _she_ known? There was no way… she was only human of course. It was impossible… but then again, by now… Beyond should have known that the impossible was very much possible in his world.

His eyes remained locked on Sunnie for the rest of the trip to the hotel room. He had to watch her every move and stay one step ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading my loves! And don't forget to review! :D I always could use feedback on how to improve. **


	4. Find the Mistake

**A/N**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Here is chapter four! TO ALL, I hope you find this chapter especially adorable and interesting!**

* * *

The Dead Teach the Living

Chapter Four

Finding the Mistake

November 4th, 2002

8:46 p.m.

_Sunnie breathed out a deep exhale, a breath filled with irritation and stress. Her fore head hurt, scratch that, her whole brain was in deep agony. Sunshine Vaughn was at the brink of giving up. But, of course, that alternative was not an option at all. _

_Her palm squeezed the aching feeling in her head as she closed her eyes, if only for a moment. She lifted her other hand to support her heavy head and rested. The computer light had given her a head ache, not to mention she had been at the office for the past 18 hours. But, she couldn't leave. Why, you may ask? _

_The answer to that is simple, Sunshine Vaughn is stubborn. She usually was able to get at least one or two leads at the beginning of the case, something that told her who or what she should be looking for… but this time was different. This time, she knew that she was being outsmarted by the killer, that fact is what kept her from leaving. If she left, she would be handing in the towel to her opponent, and __**that **__was not an option. She would stay there for however long it took to solve this difficult case… but that was easier said than done. _

_Sunnie arose lazily from her corner office. She tucked in her chair and strutted down to the staff room. As the female passed the many empty cubicles, she began to take into account how much more quiet it was at night. No one was there to bother her, no one was there to shout or stray her away from her concentration… no one was there period, except for the Chief who practically lived at the Police Station. _

_Sunnie turned into the staff room, wiping away a black curl that had made its way to her cheek. The door was open, as it usually was. She entered casually and headed straight to the coffee machine. The room was a typical factually room. A counter with a sink, vending machines, and a fridge, nothing that Sunnie would consider spectacular. _

_After taking a paper cup, and filling it with the brewed coffee, Sunnie took a sip. It was bitter as it slid down her throat. _

_12 hour old coffee… not the best thing in the world. Sunnie would have to remember that. She placed the cup on the counter and settled with quenching her thirst later. Her back leaned against the counter as she crossed her arms and peered at the wall. _

_The dark and quiet building was only accompanied by the ticking of the clock and the occasional shuffle of Sunnie's clothes. Her eyes gazed blankly at the wall while her mind began to wander. _

"_Hmm…" she hummed allowed. Her mind began to think back to the case as she tried to recall all that she could. _

_The victim was brutally murdered; it would seem that the person who did this had a personal grudge against him, considering all the pain the poor man was put through. But, she had checked out all of the people that had known him, no one had spoke of any enemies, even less of someone capable of murder. _

_So, Sunnie had no suspects. That wasn't what was driving her insane. It was the fact that murderer seemed to be invisible. There were no prints at the scene, no evidence left behind, no facts that concluded that there was another person in the room with the victim, of course except for the body. _

_Sunnie wiped her bangs away from her face and pinned them behind her ear. She returned to her thoughts. _

_Something that Sunnie found rather unusual was the fact that it had been all __**too **__clean. For example, the killer would have almost positively stepped in the blood of Morris Still, tracking his shoes across the room. But, even the footprints were cleaned up, no trace of them ever existing. _

_Sunnie wondered why the murderer would have taken the time to clean that up, sure she could understand cleaning up the fingerprints and all traces of his DNA… but what was the need of cleaning up something that they couldn't trace? Of course, maybe if they were to eventually find the killer they could use a shoe print as evidence, but the killer would have surely gotten rid of the shoes… and a shoe print is not enough to convict someone, they must have known this. Another question, was if the killer was capable of cleaning up so nicely they could have easily hid the body where no one would have found it, so why did he take the time to clean up his shoeprints but not the body? _

"_You look tired." A voice interrupted Sunnie's thoughts. Her head snapped towards the entrance of the room in an instant. She was greeted with a middle aged man. As always, nothing caught her attention more than his piercing green eyes. _

"_Chief," Sunnie announced in slight surprise. His lips curved into a smile as he entered the room with a mug in hand. _

_Chief Edward Miles. He is a man who is worth respect, a man who is known for his comforting attitude and his admiration for his staff. _

_The chief walked to her side as he poured himself the last of the coffee. Placing the empty jar in the sink and then taking a sip from his 'Best Boss Ever' mug. _

_Sunnie shifted her weight to her left leg as she sighed. "Yeah, I am. And that coffee didn't help." _

_The Chief wrinkled his nose in disgust as he quickly removed the mug from his lips. By the way the Chief had forced the liquid down his throat; Sunnie guessed he agreed with her. _

"_Eh, quiet right." He poured the drink down the drain and placed the mug in the sink as well. "So, what is troubling you Sunnie?" _

_Sunnie felt a curve of the lip at the sound of her nickname being used. _

_Yes, the Chief and Sunnie were pretty good acquaintances. Back when Sunnie was in High school, the Chief had dated her mother for a while… so they weren't strangers, but Sunnie wouldn't consider them friends either. _

"_It's this case." Sunnie shook her head at even the thought. "I have no leads. The killer left no evidence. Absolutely none." Sunnie wanted to add 'ziltch, nodda, nothing, nothing but bubbles' but decided to control herself. _

"_So it had to have been a professional." The older man seemed to conclude as he took in a heavy breath._

"_Yeah," Sunnie nodded._

"_Have you looked into the thought that he might have been a hired assassin then?" he asked. _

"_Of course. But, that lead us nowhere." Sunnie squinted, she used her hands to express herself while talking. "This guy was good… really good."_

_The Chief pushed back his dirty blond hair, a habit Sunnie had noticed him do quiet often. "Hmm…" _

"_It's as if he was a ghost. It's literally like he wasn't even there." Sunnie scrunched her nose as her voice was in an agitated tone. _

"_Well, have you thought about that?" The Chief raised an eyebrow. _

_Sunnie was taken off guard by his words, not completely understanding . "What?" She licked her lip to clear it of its dryness. _

"_Here…" The Chief leaned on the counter as Sunnie had done. "Let's say that the killer is a ghost."_

"_But… that is impossible." Sunnie stifled a laugh, thinking he was joking. _

"_I know, I know… let us just __**say **__that he was a ghost." The Chief tucked his folded his arms and crossed his legs._

_Sunnie took a deep breath. "Okay…" _

"_Ghosts are invisible, right?" Edward Miles straightened his suit jacket. _

'_He's fidgety.' Sunshine noted. _

"_Yeah… I guess." Sunnie shrugged. _

"_If the ghost is invisible, he must know that we could never catch him. We can't persecute something that is not really there? Correct?" Sunnie nodded in agreement. The Chief then continued on with his hypothetical situation. "If the ghost knows this… he must know he can get away with anything. So…" the Chief motioned with his hands for Sunnie to finish his statement. _

"_Umm…" Sunnie drew a blank as she simply stared at her black dress boots. "I don't know…" she thought for a minute while shrugging her shoulders. "They might… be… cocky? I-I don't know." Sunnie guessed._

"_Exactly." The Chief nodded. "They would be cocky. They would think that they have already won the game… like there is no chance for us to catch them." _

_Sunnie interrupted._

"_Oh… so they might slip up." The female concluded._

"_No… not __**might**__ slip up, they __**are going**__ to slip up." The Chief paused. "We clearly aren't dealing with a ghost Ms. Vaughn. And since we know we are dealing with a human… we must also know that as humans… we make mistakes." _

"_But Chief Miles," Sunnie started as she stood up straight. "How are we to know that they will slip up?" _

"_They always do Sunnie, it is just up to you to find that mistake. So, instead of looking for the killer, look for the mistake that the killer made."_

* * *

_Present_

"Find the mistake…" Sunnie whispered silently to herself. Her fingers flipped through the papers with ease as eyes scanned the words repeatedly. She knew what she was looking for; she just had to find it.

It was hour 4. The fourth hour that she and BB had been reviewing the murders. BB was skimming through the files like a bull out of its cage, he had accomplished much more than Sunnie, as she knew he would.

Sunnie was reading the file on Morris Still that she had taken from the police station before she transferred to the Las Vegas prison. Sunnie memorized every word that she saw, down to the last 'the'. She had read this hundreds of times before and had found nothing, but that was not stopping her from reading it again.

'Autopsy Report.

Cause of Death- Loss of blood from the stab wounds as well as internal bleeding. Stabbed 32 times on the throat and chest. Head was bashed in on the left side of the skull causing internal bleeding and a brain hemorrhage.'

Sunnie suddenly stopped reading. A light bulb flashed over her head, something had caught her eye. Something that was so simple, but yet she had looked over every time while reading the Autopsy. Sunnie felt her mouth go agape at this small, but significant realization.

"BB," she directed towards the man who was spinning on the chair while looking at some papers.

He looked up and stared at Sunnie while the chair spun him around.

"I think I found something." Sunnie remained calm, but was actually quiet ecstatic.

BB stood from the chair and walked over to Sunnie, his back hunched over for some odd reason. Sunnie felt the eyes on the papers she was holding. She grasped the sides tighter as she stared intently at them.

"I was looking over the Autopsy when I noticed something about Morris Still's murder." Sunnie grasped a photo of Morris Still's chest.

"And that is…?" BB ushered her to continue.

"There is something different about the first murder than all the others." Sunnie flipped to the next photo.

"Hmm…" Beyond hummed as Sunnie felt him shift above her.

"Yes, all the deaths are rather morbid." Sunnie shrugged. "But, the first one… the one with Morris Still, I think it was committed by someone else." Sunshine hoped she had perked the interest of the mastermind. She grabbed the papers off the table of the second murder and scrolled through the description. "See…" her index finger pointed to paragraph two. "It says they recovered a finger print but were not able to match it to anyone. And in the next murder they found a hair follicle."

Sunnie placed the papers on the coffee table and arose. She stalked back and forth, arms crossed as she continued. "In every murder we have found at least some evidence, even if we couldn't link it to anyone. Except, for the first murder." Sunnie held up one finger. "The first murder was so clean that it's virtually impossible. The person left no trace of them self; they were amazing at cleaning up. But, after that murder, although the others were quiet precise as well… they weren't as good as the first."

Sunnie paused to face BB and put her hands on her hips. "I think we are dealing with two murderers. Why one committed the first and the second the res, I don't know. But they were defiantly not done by the same person."

"Ah… I see." Beyond nodded his head. "You are indeed correct, although I figured this out a long time ago…"

Sunnie felt her mouth fall agape.

"It was interesting you have the capability of deducing that. Good work, Ms. Kutter." BB had successfully both complimented Sunnie, and also insulted her.

Sunnie felt her cheeks grow red at the thought of her prancing around acting all high and mighty when the genius had already figured this out. She pursued her lips and held her head down in shame.

"Oh gosh…" Sunnie huffed out an exhausted breath. "I'm useless" Sunnie admitted her defeat.

"On the contrary Ms. Kutter." BB seemed to have heard her mumbles. "It is reassuring to know that I'm not dealing with a **complete** idiot."

"Wow!" Sunnie emphasized sarcastically. "Thanks for the compliment, you jerk!"

Sunnie simply sighed at this. She thought they might have gotten somewhere with her information. But it was just a useless fact that apparently had already been known. Shame rode on Sunnie's back.

"Well I found his mistake…" Sunnie spoke to only herself as she plopped face down into the couch cushions. She muffled deep breaths.

"Maybe you should take a break Ms. Kutter." BB suggested. Sunnie heard him walk back to the rolling chair and enjoy the pleasure of spinning around in continuous circles.

Sunnie let out a heavy breath as she abruptly rocket propelled herself up from the couch. After tucking down her shirt that was riding up her belly, she turned and headed to the glass French doors only a few steps away. Sunnie let herself out onto the balcony.

It was mid afternoon now, the sun beginning its journey to the edge of the mountains where it would disappear and not be seen again till day break. The female closed the glass doors behind her, wanting some privacy from Beyond. She walked up to the railing and out looked onto the mountains.

She took a few deep breaths as the breeze rustled her black hair. It was calm out here… peaceful and pleasant, a world away from her current mind state.

The wind was like whispers as it spoke to Sunnie… telling her of all the places it had gone, informing her of its long journey to reach her.

In the silence, Sunnie began to only think of the one person she could. Her mother. It was days like this that would bring Sunnie back 10 years to the moments when her mother would sit outside on the porch and watch as the birds would fly around and admire the beauty of nature.

"Momma…" Sunnie whispered as she lowered her head. "If only you could be here now."

'_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.' _

Sunnie felt her eyes go wide for a moment.

"Eh?" she questioned. With a puzzled look on her face, she cautiously reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone, but only stared at it confused.

It buzzed and vibrated to the sound of a cliché ringtone, but this… it was not right. It made Sunnie feel uneasy about answering it.

It was a new phone, one that she only got to call others, not for people to call her. She squinted at the letters on the screen.

'Unknown caller' Sunnie didn't know who would have her number, much less who would call it.

"Maybe… it's just a teller marketer?" Sunnie figured it was no one important. But, as usual, curiosity got the better of her. She reluctantly opened the black phone and pinned it against her right ear, if only to be satisfied with the insignificant mystery. She waited for the person to speak first.

"…" Silence remained for a second before a familiar voice came through. Not just any voice though. A voice that was masked by tone changers, making both the real voice lighter and darker than his actually was. And yes, Sunshine knew who was on the other line.

Sunnie widened her eyes and knew that answering the phone was about the worst thing she could have done. She regretted it instantly.

"Sunshine Vaughn." Her real name was spoken in a calm tone. "You are supposed to be dead."

"…" Sunnie was speechless. She didn't know what to say to such a thing. She couldn't hang up… he would just call again, he was always stubborn like that. She couldn't say that Sunnie was dead… that would certainly not trick the greatest mind in the world. Sunnie narrowed her eyes. "How did you get this number?" That was the only thing she felt she could ask.

"I have my ways, Ms. Vaughn." It replied in its auto toned voice. Sunnie noted how that was the same exact way that BB would refer to her.

"What do you want?" Sunnie hissed out, her free hand clenching the railing.

"I want what you want, Ms. Vaughn." He paused. "I want this to all be over."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sunnie questioned as she shifted uneasily.

"It means, you put me in a difficult position." His voice was slightly stern as he replied to Sunnie. "I was willing to help you Ms. Vaughn. No… correction, I was in the process of helping you." he seemed sarcastic.

"Like hell you were!" Sunnie spat.

"…" The man seemed slightly offended. "And even in sight of your recent actions, I am **still** willing to help you." Sunnie remained silent. "You are in possession of a violent and dangerous man. If you give him over to me, I will clear all offensives you have made."

"…" Sunnie wanted to laugh at his proposal. "L, the world's greatest detective, said to be the smartest man in the world… and you give me an offer that you know I will refuse? You should know how determined I am, if I was willing to do this much already."

"I am aware of that fact. I just thought I could spare the proposal. But, since you put it that way, I shall change my attitude." He paused. "Sunshine Vaughn, you are now considered dangerous and a fugitive. You will be found and captured, along with the criminal Beyond Birthday." L paused, but did clearly not want Sunnie to speak till he was finished. "That man is not to be played with Ms. Vaughn. He is more allusive and intelligent than you give him credit for. His intellectual ability even matches that of mine… I suggest you beware of him. As courtesy I offer you at least the choice to save yourself from the same man you helped to rescue. 'click' Beeeeeeeep." L hung up.

Sunnie felt her lips turn into a concentrated frown. It was a good thing Sunnie had deactivated the signal on this phone or a police crew would have been here 5 minutes ago. They were safe here… at least for now. But, since L knew they were still alive, it made Sunnie's job just that more difficult. She opened the clear glass door and once again stepped into the warmer building.

She groaned as she tossed the phone onto a cushion of the couch and started walking towards the bathroom. She was too busy to admire the hospitable 4 star room.

Her hand felt to message her aching head. Sunshine had too much to think about. She had to think about how to keep BB out of trouble, herself as well, she had to think of a plan to help her sister escape, she had to solve the case she had been working on for so long… and now… she had to worry about L. That was too much… way too much, it was putting her brain on overload.

Sunnie turned the knob to the bathroom.

"A shower should calm me down..." Sunnie mumbled. She would have to… (silence)

Sunnie stopped in her tracks. Thoughts gone, stress gone, speech …gone, interest in anything that wasn't in front of her was gone. Her eyes remained locked on the only other in the room. Surprise… was not even close to being able to express what Sunnie felt at that moment. A warm feeling filled the pit of her stomach at the sight.

There… sitting in the tub was Beyond Birthday. This man was said to be dangerous, allusive, intelligent, a murderer… but that was far from the image Sunnie held of BB at the moment.

BB had made himself welcome in the bubble bath, relaxing in it luxuriously. His feet were propped at one end and his back crouched forward other. Bubbles covered his chin and made it look as though he had a white beard. He was currently devouring a bowl of popcorn and playing with the water, splashing it around like a child.

Sunnie could almost perfectly envision a mother taking a photo of the toddler, or even him handling a yellow rubber ducky.

His body froze at the arrival of Sunnie. He simply stared at her with his wide red eyes. Then, abruptly he screamed in a high pitch.

"EEEHHH!" he threw the popcorn to the ground as his fingers went to cover his chest, although it was nothing that was supposed to be embarrassing for a male. Sunnie remained still, staring in awe. "Get out!" he demanded as he threw his fist on the water. He searched for something to grab and settled with the small bottles of shampoo that the hotel left.

"OUCH!" Sunnie yelped as bottle after bottle connected with her head. "Stop that!" she tried to block but was unsuccessful to the man's good arm.

"Get out you pervert!" a sponge collided with Sunnie next.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sunnie protested. A towel was then thrown at the female as it covered her face. Sunnie turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

The female felt her eyes remain wide as she leant on the door. The only rection to this, as anyone with a sense of humor would react was with a hearty laugh.

"Bwahahaha!" Sunnie pounded on the bathroom door unable to control the image of BB.

What had she just encountered?

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading! I hope the last part at least gave you smile… I mean come on. How can you deny the cuteness of BB there? YOU SIMPLY CANNOT!**

**I plan to make the next chapter more 'actiony' and have more interaction with Sunnie and BB! XD**

**Thanks again for reading and please review! C:**


End file.
